


Corruption of the Thinnest Veil

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Drugs, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: "Hey, are you ok?" Dan asked still startled by the appearance of this person.The man's eyes flickered up to Dan's from under his soaked hair and they pierced Dan's skin like a blade. He had seen those eyes before from within a cotton purple cloth it was unmistakable."...didn't know where else to go..." As he spoke his eyes beginning to fall shut even with attempts to keep them open and then he was cascading to the ground.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Corruption of the Thinnest Veil

Dan's windowpanes shook with the roaring wind outside as rock sized pellets of rain hit the glass loudly making him open the curtains to his study. He always loved nights like this where he could just listen to the calming sound of heavy rain as he tried not to despise all the homework he got from his university classes. He yawned, his mouth opening completely wide as his eyes began to droop shut the words he was reading became fuzzy. Dammit, he thought to himself, he needed to finish this paper but he gave zero shits about tax evasion and the professor of this class was probably going to fail him no matter if he wrote knowledgeably or not. Dan glanced out of the window again just making out the streetlights under the thick sheen of water. The weather seemed to only be getting worse and he couldn't help but think his professor was probably just now leaving the classroom after his last class.

"Maybe he'll fall in a puddle and drown," Dan thought aloud to himself, smirking at his own comment.

Abruptly there was a loud knock on the front door, one that Dan almost confused for lightning that was now striking the sky above. He cautiously set down his book after almost dropping it and thought about the stranger at the door. He certainly hadn't invited anyone over at one in the morning on a Tuesday, he was responsible enough to know that he had hours of paperwork to get done for class. Even if he was going to be procrastinating the entire time anyway.

So who could it be? Maybe the forsaken professor's ghost coming to haunt him after his joke. Dan fixed his shirt as he calmly walked to the door trying to look slightly presentable in case it was someone of importance. He braced the cold brass doorknob cursing his apartment for not having a window looking outwards. After turning it and putting on the most realistic smile possible he opened the door and fell confused and worried at what met him. A man with licorice black hair and pale skin was leaning against his doorframe clutching his torso and appeared to be in pain. The man was stumbling left and right in a disorderly fashion as he gasped and grumbled out inaudible words to Dan.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dan asked still startled by the appearance of this person.

The man's eyes flickered up to Dan's from under his soaked hair and they pierced Dan's skin like a blade. He had seen those eyes before from within a cotton purple cloth it was unmistakable.

"...didn't know where else to go..." As he spoke his eyes beginning to fall shut even with attempts to keep them open and then he was cascading to the ground.

Even in his surprise, Dan wasn't about to watch as this guy got drenched with even more rainwater. He knew that he must be unarmed seeing as he came to Dan's doorstep in the first place aching and in trouble. Dan quickly lifted his arm and wrapped it around his neck pulling him into his warm apartment. After shutting the door in a hurry Dan continued to move the man whose feet were dragging across the floor leaving long trails of water behind. Soon, Dan was able to reach the couch in his living room and he threw the man onto it with as much care as he could possibly manage. After grabbing the throw blanket and spreading it across the man's unconscious but shivering body Dan's sharp breathing was the only thing you could hear in the room other then the fire crackling and the rain still pouring.

What was he doing here? Out of all places, this was where he decided to come for safety? It just didn't make sense. Dan scratched his head peering at the older man lying soundlessly on the couch. It was clear he had been walking in the rain before coming to Dan's door but what had he been doing out in the first place? And what trouble did he get into? The last time they had come in contact had been two weeks ago after Dan had robbed the bank down on centre street in hopes that the menace known as Purple Magnum wouldn't show up. And...here he was. Lying on Dan's couch like a lowly victim. Dan almost scoffed at the thought usually he was the one getting stopped by this guy only accomplishing in stealing a couple thousand which frankly in college wasn't enough to get by for long. Not with the debt he needed to pay off.

Unexpectedly Purple Magnum's eyes begin to shift open as he rolled onto his back lazily. Once his eyes were fully open he stared up at the ceiling for a second before Dan coughed awkwardly to get his attention. Quickly his eyes flashed over to Dan alerted by the presence of his nemesis standing over him in his own living room. Dan wasn't quite sure what to say to him, this was the man who had been screwing up his life for two years. Technically this was Dan's chance to do some type of villainous action to him like pull out his nails or use some scientific laser device to torture him but that wasn't really Dan's style. He wasn't murderous he just did what he needed to do to survive he couldn't help that it came naturally to him.

"How did you find me?" The words escaped Dan before he could rein them back in.

Even while suffering the man’s lips quirked in their usual cocky style grinding Dan's gears.

"You're not that inconspicuous"

Dan's brows furrowed unable to understand how this wounded man was insulting him when Dan could very easily smother him.

"Also" Purple Magnum continued, "We go to the same school and I recognized your disguise peeking out of your backpack"

Wow, ok so maybe Dan did deserve the insult. How could he not be more careful? Campus police could have realized the same thing. Dan scanned his eyes over him trying to comprehend how he was supposed to deal with this situation.

"Yeah, I'm going to need alcohol for this conversation" Dan stated and turned away from him.

He threw a pillow off of a chair across from the couch to reveal a half-full bottle of tequila hiding underneath. He grabbed it and skillfully twisted off the cap putting it to his lips and taking a long swig from it. After closing it he turned to Purple Magnum who was staring incredulously at Dan's bottle.

"What? This doesn't fit the villain narrative enough for you?"

He huffed out a laugh, "Just questioning the placement honestly"

"Easy access" Dan responded and placed the bottle on the coffee table before sitting down on the chair theatrically.

"Ok, now go" Dan motioned with his hand, "What the fuck is Purple Magnum doing in my apartment right now?"

He grimaced as if suddenly remembering his predicament and gulped, "It's...a long story"

"Then you better get started" Dan quipped.

He gave him a wry smile as his eyes narrowed, "There's that Typecast authority I was waiting for”

And there was the mention of his own alter-ego. Dan had been known as TypeCast to this guy for as long as he could remember at least since his last year of high school.

Dan rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "It's one in the morning and I have three tests to study for so if you could get the fuck on with-"

"Wait" he interrupted him, "What course are you taking?"

Dan's mouth was still halfway open when his brows slanted downwards in defence, "Why?"

He shrugged. Dan stilled watching the man's face for any trace of mocking.

Dan adjusted his stiff jaw, "Law"

His eyes widened and he let out an astonished laugh then when he noticed the change in expression on Dan's face he snickered, "I'm sorry it's just...you must understand how ironic that is"

He chuckled to himself and let his eyes wander back to the ceiling, "A criminal studying law...wow"

"Well, what are you studying?" Dan bit back defensively.

"Film Studies" he smiled.

Dan sniggered, "Oh I get it you watched a bunch of superhero movies in class and decided to become one?"

His face dropped, "Actually I ran into an asshole stealing from innocent people and I began to stop him"

Dan scoffed.

"Innocent? Wow, I guess you are just a pretty face sweetheart. I steal from the people committing a crime called 'structuring'"

He raised an eyebrow as his lips turned upwards, "Pretty huh?"

Dan's cheeks exploded pink and he rolled his eyes leaning back in the chair. As a law student, he knew uttering a single word in response would completely incriminate himself.

"So now that we have got pleasantries out of the way, tell me why you're here"

His lip quivered a subtle sign of distress. He appeared...conflicted. A look that Dan could honestly say he's never seen on Purple Magnums face. Dan sighed exasperatedly at the sudden silence in the room.

"Alright easier question how did you know where I lived"

He scoffed, loud and caustic at Dan, "It wasn't exactly hard TypeCast I followed you home one day after classes speaking of which how are you affording this house?"

Now it was Dan's turn to tense up. Giving a piece of information like that to Purple Magnum could destroy him but not saying anything could raise suspicions. Hell, this house was one of the reasons he was in this horrible situation. A knife from inside the kitchen swiftly was pulled out from a drawer and reached the man's neck within seconds the tip pressing into the supple skin. Purple Magnum’s face tightened but otherwise, he appeared unfazed by his life being threatened.

"That's none of your damn business" Dan growled.

This is the part Dan was good at. Using what deficient nitwits would call a 'gift'. Dan would call it a weakness. A pesky mosquito that was permanently attached to him at all times. Warping reality was a secret at best and a weapon at worst.

"But here's the thing" The knife lowered and drifted over to Dan's hand, "If I was going to kill you I would have already"

"And if I was going to report you I already would have as well" He spoke carefully.

"And honestly?" Dan continued ignoring him smugly smiling while twiddling the knife in his hand, "I'd rather not spend time tonight cleaning blood from the carpet"

Shockingly Purple Magnum just laughed his features still weary from his sleep earlier, "I didn't know we were showing off our party tricks"

Dan rolled his eyes flipping the knife in his hand recklessly.

"No, really it's cute" His eyes were glimmering with playfulness, "Do it again!"

Dan stabbed the knife into his mahogany table wood splintering around the metal blade as anger swelled inside his chest at the man's behaviour. He was tired, it was late and he just wanted to go back to studying. Wow, he never thought he would say that.

The man glanced down at the table searching for the knife only to see that it had vanished along with the destruction Dan had caused. It was all just a trick of the mind, what Dan was best at. A gleam passed over Purple Magnums eyes at the ease in which Dan was able to manipulate him. He could recreate any illusion make you believe your hair was on fire or objects were suddenly floating. When in reality the knife remained untouched in the kitchen, had never even been moved in the first place.

"How...extraordinary" He spoke amusedly touching his throat as if he still couldn't believe that the pressure of the knife brushing against his skin had been mimicked. 

“Tell me what the fuck you're doing here" Dan commanded ignoring his mocking admiration of Dan's skills.

"Fine" Purple Magnum recoiled at Dan's sudden burst of vexation.

"I was at a bar and left the table to go to the bathroom when I came back I took a sip of my drink and in minutes felt drowsy" He gulped a sliver of fear in his voice, "I guess I didn't notice the assholes staring at me from across the bar since I got there"

Dan didn't want to feel pity for his disruptor but he looked so small compared to before. His eyes were flickering all around the room indecisive in their landing spot.

“Weirdly enough they didn’t stick around to finish what they had started so, I stumbled out and found myself wandering here"

"Why? Why me of all people?" Dan questioned suspiciously.

"Because...I can't trust anybody else" He answered solemnly.

Dan laughed incredulously, "Wow the only person the great Purple Magnum can trust is a super villain?"

His pale and sullen face perked up slightly, "Super villain? You steal from banks not kidnap kids from their beds. Don't give yourself so much credit"

Dan's face tightened at the man's retort and he narrowed his eyes in what he hoped was a menacing look.

"Here's what I don't get," Dan said slowly not looking to be rubbed in the dirt anymore by this guy, "How are you almost back to normal now? Don't roofies usually take a little longer to wear off?"

"I was thinking about that too" The man sighed, "Even though I am definitely still not back to normal my powers must be stopping the drug from taking full effect. Honestly…I feel pretty amazing”

Dan hummed thoughtfully and reached down to take another long gulp from his bottle. The liquid burned as it flowed down his throat and he held back from coughing attics strength. A yawn began to flow out of his mouth without permission reminding him of how tired he was to begin with before being interrupted by this intruder.

"Alright, purple douchebag, I think you’ve taken up enough of my precious time. So get out.”

Dan never said brashness was one of his good qualities.

He scoffed, "Really? You're kicking a recently drugged guy out of your house and onto the streets?”

Dan abruptly got up from the couch and strode over to him grabbing him by his hoodie sleeve and yanking him upwards. Surprisingly he went up with ease and let Dan shove him to the front door.

"Well buddy like I said I'm a bad guy, not freaking Mr. Rogers" Dan opened the door, "And you've overstayed your visit"

The black-haired man rolled his eyes and stood strong in his place looking as if he wasn't going to move an inch. Believing as such Dan took a step forward about to place his hands on him once again when the stranger took it upon himself to walk outside.

"Now if you even so much as whisper a word of who I really am to anybody I will..."Dan racked his brain unsure of where he was originally going with the threat, "...set your dorm on fire"

Purple Magnum chuckled placing a hand on his hips, "How scary! What will you do if I send the police right to your door? Light me on fire instead?"

An unimpressed grimace fell over Dan's face as he grabbed the door and shut it tired of dealing with this idiots antics. A quick glance at his watch made Dan groan as he had wasted an hour on a fool who managed to get drugged. The fool that was his sworn enemy. Dan cringed, now he sounded like a superhero movie. It was way too late for all of this but Dan couldn't help that he felt a twinge of pity for the guy. Drugged at a college party? Not usually the most fun of activities. But that wasn't Dan's problem now was it?

The next day every class Dan attended dragged on for years. All of his professors were either not morning people which Dan could understandably relate to or they were the type of middle-aged golf dad's whose wives cheated on them with their younger, much fitter pool boys. There foreheads were cracked marble, lines of age abundantly clear complimenting they're hunched over backs and sweater vests. Apparently, no one younger than fifty decided to teach law which wasn't surprising since the professor position seemed like the last stop on all of these old guys farewell tours. Besides who would willingly teach law at Berkley when their young and still have a glint of hope present in their eyes?

Finally, it was Dan's last class and a short PSA on the influence of drugs on campus was playing across the projector as most of the students attempted to get five more minutes of shut-eye. Drugs on a college campus were no shocker, in fact, most of the teachers here probably were all too familiar with the contraband themselves but these days the type of drugs spreading were killing in numbers way larger than before. It was this new drug on the market branded by students as 'Doxy'. Supposedly more addicting than heroin, cocaine and Molly combined. Dan had never had a taste, wasn't much for drugs. He saw first hand what it could do to a person.

He drank from his Starbucks coffee cup wincing as the hot liquid combined with just a splash of bourbon to get Dan through the day hit his throat. Reluctantly he reached into his book bag and dragged out his computer so he would be prepared when the next half-dead greying professor walked into the room. Supposedly they were getting a new assignment one of the more creative varieties not that Dan had any clue what the hell that meant. Not to mention how distracted Dan was for a reason that had nothing to do with schoolwork. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and how the entire thing just felt mismatched like trying to make a puzzle out of puzzle pieces stolen from different puzzles. They just weren't fitting together. Why did this man trust him? He stole from people and wasn't it his civic duty to report Dan? Really he could only wait now until the police pulled him out of the Fundamentals of U.S Law and stuck him in jail for five years. How ironic. Dan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the whizzing sound of the projector fading away as the screen went black.

"Alright class let's get started with the first topic of discussion you might have noticed there are some new students present in class today" Mr Simones began coughing minutely, "The school board thought it best we introduce some more...cross-curricular work here at Berkley to show the close connection we have all across campus"

Dan smirked, the professor clearly wasn't happy with this new idea. And honestly neither was Dan, why the hell did he need to learn about the other curriculums he was a law student when was he going to need art or science? Besides, he already had to take all of those useless classes the first year, hadn't he done his time?

“So, we have another class joining us today. You will partner up to get an understanding of each other and then come up with a dual curricular project that represents both of your programs"

Dan bit his lip to evade a scoff threatening to come out. He could have expected this from a community college but Berkeley of all places was falling under the rouse of cross-curricular team building? Really it was ridiculous and made little to no sense to Dan. He could only hope he would get stuck with the business major and they could do a presentation on law firms and how they function with a mock trial added just to really please the professor. But it was never that easy, was it?

"The class we have been paired up with is Ms. Burners 'History of Film' class"

Dan really did scoff this time. So he was getting stuck with a typical Film Production snob. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to spend his entire time holding some little film nerds hand guiding him through the process of lawmaking.

"Everyone partner up and brainstorm ideas"

Dan tripped the last contents on his drink into his mouth hissing softly as the hot liquid burned the roof of his mouth. Suddenly he had to care as to who was sitting around him. A few kids were very obviously not in his law class mostly based on their ‘expressive’ clothing and fear in their expressions. Law kids learned to lose their fear by the second year. The more robotic you are the better you prove yourself which in turn means winning more cases. Everyone around him was getting paired up with whoever was closest and because Dan really didn't want to move he looked to his immediate right. A short blonde woman with lively emerald eyes was tapping a pencil against a notebook and gave him a wide crooked teeth smile as soon as he glanced at her. On a reflex, Dan smiled back and opened his mouth ready to introduce himself.

"Hey, you got a partner?" A voice said from behind him.

No. This was not happening. That was most definitely not the grating voice that had left his house six hours ago. Grudgingly Dan turned his head around needing to see this to believe it. And sure enough, the man who came into his vision was exactly the last person he wanted to find.

“Fuck" Dan gritted out.

"Now is that any way to greet your new partner?"

Dan couldn't believe this. How was it possible that Purple Magnums class was partnered up with his? He was in law for god sakes the farthest possible thing from the arts well maybe except for financial advising but Wall Street wasn't his thing.

"How did you plan this?" Dan spat at him staring hell’s fire burning in his eyes.

The man feigned innocence putting his hands up in defence, "I didn't it was the University's idea not mine" He grinned, "Oh and my name is Phil by the way usually _that's_ the first thing you ask someone"

Phil extended his hand clearly looking for a handshake. Dan simply glared wishing he could find some way to pin this on him.

"Well it doesn't matter" Dan spoke plainly, "There is no way I'm being your partner"

Phil smirked letting his eyes circle around the room dramatically, "Hm, well it seems you might not have a choice"

Dan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he let his own eyes sweep across the room to find that every individual had seemed to already have a partner. In a last-ditch effort, he quickly swung around hoping that the friendly blonde woman with vibrant green eyes would still be waiting for him. But with just his luck she was sitting with Sam laughing towards him as if he had just told her a really funny joke. Annoyedly, Dan slowly let his body twist back to meet Phil’s smug gaze.

"No...just...hell no" Dan mumbled getting up with a loud squeak from his chair.

He pushed past the blonde lady, Sam and three other perturbed students with intensity. He was not about to be trapped in a project with the guy who had been screwing up his life for two years. Abruptly before he could make his way out of the aisle his entire body was halted making him almost fall backwards with the force of how sudden he had stopped. Tiny tremors of surprise hit Dan as he regained his balance but a quick wave of frustration soon replaced it.

"Goddammit," He muttered.

Surrounding his feet was a very thin, very impenetrable sheet of ice essentially freezing him to the ground. It sparkled in the dim lighting but was sheer enough that you would have to look for it to understand what it was. Unfortunately for Dan, this was all too familiar. And as if on cue Phil appeared right in front of him with that dumb self-satisfied smile on his ghostly pale face.

"And where do you think you're going?" Phil demanded propping himself up by using his arm to lean against the table.

"None of your fucking business Elsa" Dan replied through gritted teeth, "Now let me go or I will not hesitate to drive the professor's ruler through you understand?"

Phil rolled his eyes but looked around cautiously to check whether or not anyone had caught out the two boys weird predicament. Dan's eyes remained steadily on Phil until he became bored looking at his idiotic face and let his eyes flicker over to the professor who was conversing with another student. Phil caught where he was looking and he sighed exasperatedly crossing his arms.

"Really? And what exactly are you going to say to him?" Phil gasped dramatically and placed the back of his hand over his forehead, "'Oh professor! I cannot work with this devilishly handsome boy because I am a villain who _steals_ from people!'"

Two dots of pink arose on Dan's cheeks, ok maybe he hadn't thought this plan all the way through but he was studying to be a lawyer for Christ's sake! If he couldn't lie then who could!?

"Someone's just a bit conceited don't you think?" Dan quipped.

Phil’s smile didn't falter one bit as he pointed to his face, "With good reason"

God was this guy arrogant. Dan was surprised he wasn't getting distracted by his own reflection in the ice around Dan's ankles.

"Listen, pal, you are just going to have to deal with the fact that I am your partner" Phil placed a hand on his shoulder which was so cold it should be illegal, "The partner who is going to eventually melt your stone-cold heart"

Dan peered into the icy tundras that were Phil’s eyes not breaking away for a second and allowed a polite smile that screamed 'customer service worker who is horribly underpaid' to appear on his face.

"You know what else eventually melts?" Dan questioned sweetly.

Phil seemingly distracted by Dan's sudden switch in behaviour let his eyes slip to Dan's lips, "What?"

With the upper hand swapped as it usually was in their fights Dan let his hand fall on top of Phil’s which was still holding on to him. Abruptly yet with tact Dan pushed him away forcefully stepping out of the puddle that was now soaking into the dingy grey carpet beneath him.

"Ice"

The one-worded answer was quickly followed by Dan leaping down the stairs and making direct eye contact with his professor, "Mr. Simones!"

The bags sitting under his professor's eyes had only darkened since last time appearing like he had spread a light layer of ash on his face. He wouldn't be surprised if in the professor's mug was a concoction of alcohol as well.

"Yes, Mr. Collins?"

And suddenly Dan was faced with a past question brought to the forefront of his mind. Shit, he forget that he hadn't thought this far ahead. His mind had previously been plagued with ideas of how to escape an icy prison, not his law professor. He slowed down his journey towards the front of the class giving himself more time to contemplate a suitable excuse to get out of this. Phil...was a serial killer? No, too far out there. Phil...was his ex and he couldn't bear to work with him? Nope too weird...just _way_ too weird. Ah! He got it! Phil was transferring out of the class! Why not throw his weird stalker under the bus, didn't do him any harm. Then Phil would have to explain his way out of this and not him.

"Well, you see—" Dan began a devious smirk already gracing his face.

"Dan was actually hoping to run our idea by you, sir!"

Dan's breath caught in his throat. How many times was he going to get interrupted today by this asshole? And how did he not notice Phil had been right behind him the entire time? God, it’s a good thing he was a villain because he would be the worst spy in California possibly in the whole damn world. 

"N-No I was—"

"Come on Dan it's a good idea, don't be shy" Phil’s deferential demeanour had been switched on but Dan who had become accustomed to the telltale tales of Phil’s half-hidden cockiness noticed the upward turn of his lips.

"Go ahead then I don't have all day," Mr. Simones stated tiredly shuffling a stack of papers in his hands.

Finding that now they both were locked in a very confined box in a matter of seconds Dan glanced at Phil biting his cheek to stop every snide and insulting remark on the tip of his tongue. His expression read 'what now?' towards Phil with optimal cheekiness attached to it. Assuming, of course, that Phil hadn't thought this far ahead as well. But somehow against all odds, Phil had a response formulated.

"Well, Dan and I thought that we would formulate a court case based around the drug epidemic spreading throughout the campus at the moment. We would interview the victims affected and Dan would try and come up with a plausible theory as to who is supplying the drugs while I film the entire thing in a documentary type format and then write an analysis of the elements used within the film" Phil paused and Dan felt his feet go numb and not because of his wet shoes Phil so helpfully provided.

Dan had never seen a smile so large on Mr. Simones face before as if Phil was a single piece of gold among sand and rock.

"This was your idea Dan?"

The question was suddenly being presented to Dan as if he had been involved in this plan in any shape or form. Maybe Dan had taken drugs? He truly couldn't explain this situation otherwise.

"Uh...yes! Yes I...was inspired by the PSA sir"

Bullshit. All of it. But lies were currency to lawyers and he had seemed to finally make his deposit. Besides he was a robber who used superhuman powers to trick bank owners into giving him other people's money. If he couldn't pretend he was most certainly in the wrong line of business.

Dan half expected the wrinkles to disappear from Mr. Simone's leathery attributes, hair to start growing back from his rounded head, age being wiped away, obliterated almost, by the miracles that were Dan and Phil.

"Well boys I am excited to see your results I have to say I was worried about the school's implementation of this new program considering the traditional ways of Berkeley but perhaps I was wrong"

He scratched his large protruding belly tucked away in a dress shirt that was one size too small and stumbled back to his desk with a newfound hopeful perspective on the younger generation. After glimpsing swiftly around the room to check that everybody was distracted with their new partners Dan's ferocity was let out.

"You complete and utter dimwit!" Dan whisper-shouted fury making his blood boil.

"Why are you angry? I just got you major brownie points with your professor you should thank me!" Phil responded.

Dan laughed with abrasive sarcasm, "Thank you!?

Phil beamed mockingly, "You're welcome!"

Dan's heart began to beat rapidly anger propelling blood to it. He could feel his face become hot as his cheeks flushed scarlet. Emphatically he grabbed Phil’s shirt and pulled him closer their faces only centimetres apart.

"Listen here, idiot. Now I'm stuck in a project with you! The guy whose job it is to ruin my life! Or did you forget that you're a superhero and I'm the complete opposite?"

Phil’s polished grin twisted into something darker sending a chill up Dan's spine in a most unpleasant way. Ice crystals danced in Phil’s coruscating pupils cutting Dan down sharply. His hands gripped Dan's arms as heat began to radiate from his fingertips burning oval-shaped marks into Dan’s skin. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by Phil he had gone through this game many, many times. Still this time, Dan didn't understand Phil’s motive why was he still playing with him?

"No, you listen Daniel" Phil’s voice made dirt fill in Dan's lungs as his stare created the sensation of fire ants on his tongue, "I am fully aware of my position here. I am here because I need your help and regrettably, you are my best bet"

Dan swallowed gaining back some of his power by clutching Phil’s shirt with rougher purpose gripping so hard he wouldn't be surprised if the fabric ripped, "What the hell do you need my help with?"

Abruptly Phil’s cold deportment dropped and the horrid feelings of ice shards splitting him down the centre while he was being stuffed with dirt like a piñata disappeared as if they had never been there in the first place. It was a trick much like Dan’s but the burn marks trailing down Dan’s bicep and the vertical scratches on Dan’s stomach from sharpened fragments of ice were no illusion. Phil rarely used his powers to threaten Dan meaning he was really serious about this.

"Someone is selling drugs around here, drugs that are killing innocent people and I'm not going to stand by and allow that to happen" He asserted, "I can deal with a juvenile bank robber running around but fatal tragedies day in and day out is where I draw the line"

Nails of rage hammered into his skin at the insult but Dan let it slid finding himself more interested in Phils intent with him.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Dan urged slowly releasing his death grip on Phil’spreviously unwrinkled, auburn shirt.

"You know how to rob places better then anyone else and I have it on good authority that these drugs aren't going to be easy to locate and even harder to actually obtain" Phil licked his lips tentatively, "You are my secret tool of manipulation. You transfigure people's realities making you not so different from a drug yourself and I know you're skilled because the only person who has ever been able to stop you is me."

"So what? You just expect me to help you? I'm a criminal Phil and this isn't a buddy-cop movie. Sorry but I _disrespectfully_ decline I'll send my letter of notice by email"

Dan whipped around prepared to walk away from Phil and his stupid plan of action when the words spilled out of Phil’s mouth.

"I'll pay you"

Dan stilled the loud chatter from students now static noise.

"Pay me?" He uttered without turning around.

"I know how badly you need the money Daniel" Phil spoke with deliberation a persuasive undertone to his words "A villain can't think of anything better to do than rob banks? Nah I don't buy it. You need the money, for what I don't really give a shit as long as you help me"

Dan lamentably was considering Phils notion. Helping a superhero find a drug lord wasn't usually scheduled in his weekly calendar but dammit Phil was right. He needed this money, more then he would like to admit. If he got this money he'd be able to pay his debt all off and then he would be free. Free from imprisonment and making daily runs to the bank just to keep afloat. Not that Phil would ever know what it was really for.

"How much?"

"However much it will take" Phil sighed lowly and his voice shifted to a whisper, "I don't want to keep watching people die Daniel"

Dan ignored the swell of his heart in the confines of his chest at the pure despair dripping off of each word. Why did heroes always have to be so annoyingly empathetic that even a villain can't help but feel the residual effect?

Dan turned back to him and held out his hand resolutely. Phil didn't necessarily look shocked albeit there was a glimmer of relief that played in his eyes. With an undeterred smirk, he reached for Dan's hand. In a short sudden burst, Dan flung his hand away from Phil enjoying the confusion that spread like a fatal disease across his facial features; taking over slowly and then all at once.

"Firstly, my name is Dan not 'Daniel'" Dan announced, "Secondly once this stupid 'valiant' mission to fulfill that hero complex of yours is completed we will go back to being rivals just as before. Of course, after you pay me what I deserve for my efforts"

Phil chuckled with amusement and nodded with little effort, "Alright partner"

Dan grimaced, "Ok I found a third rule do not call me partner, _ever_ again"

Finally, Dan extended his hand and this time before there could be any hesitation on either side Phil grabbed it and shook it adamantly.

"See you after class,” Phil winked, "Companion"

With that, Phil ran back up the stairs to collect his stuff as Dan groaned at Phil’s recently discovered loophole to the third rule. This was an absolutely ridiculous and horrible idea. Working with a hero? Someone who screams good intentions made Dan want to throw up. Besides they seemed to be complete opposites. Dan was focused solely on himself while Phil was all for the good of others. A hero and a villain working together sounded like a bad plot to either a sketchy adult film or one of the worst Marvel movies to date excluding 'Iron Man 2' of course because even this scenario could beat that flaming pile of garbage.

So yeah, he guesses he’ll help Phil with his little drug mission to finally relieve himself of his debt and along with that produce a kickass project that was sure to get him an A in this class. Really it was a win-win for him so...what could possibly go wrong?

Well just like any cliche superhero movie, apparently a lot.


End file.
